


Hanging Up

by hanorganaas



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Minor Character(s), Missing Scene, News of Death, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the Phone Call between Big Boo and Mercy go when she informed Mercy of Tricia's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Million Words Pool Party.

Mercy’s heart was beating miles per minute when she heard the voice on the other line. Tricia had promised she’d call her as often as she possibly could. In the beginning she did and unfortunately with the fucking job her mother had gotten for her she wasn’t able to pick up her call. But then the calls….abruptly stopped. She started to become worried. 

Anything could have happened to Tricia. But fuck, she hoped the worst case scenario was Tricia got her ass landed in SHU. Either way….she was itching to know her girlfriend was okay. Pushing the button to accept the call, she didn’t hesitate to speak.

“I was going to get worried sick about you,” Mercy said laying back on her bed. 

“This isn’t Tricia,” A familiar gruff voice said on the other line, “it’s Boo.”

Mercy sighed deeply. She knew she left her former Prison girlfriend Boo, on good terms...but the older woman was someone Mercy would not want to talk to outside the prison Walls. 

“Trying to stalk me now?” She quipped.

“This is no time for games Mercy,” Boo said her voice slightly cracked, “this is important. Are you sitting down?” Mercy sat up abruptly. Her long brown hair flowing onto her shoulders. This wasn’t good news.

“Where’s Tricia?” Mercy said sharply. There was silence on the other line. Only the sound of breathing and the sound of other women chatting on the phone. One of them was wailing. The silence was only pumping up her adrenaline. Her heart began to race, her breathing quickening, and her hands sweaty. At the corner of her eye she watched her mother open the door to the room. The woman had pried into her life too often since she came home. But tonight she think she needed her, “WHERE IS SHE?”

“She’s dead Mercy,” Boo had said. Mercy wanted to believe that what Boo was saying was some fucking joke to piss her off. But she knew the woman well from when she was her “prison wife”. There was the Boo who was the smartass who would crack jokes just to piss people off and then there was the Boo who was like this...serious, and to the point. Mercy wished it was the Boo who would fuck around to gauge her reaction.

Tears escaped her eyes, blurring her vision of her mother who was slowly approaching the bed. Mercy could go through the five stages of grief but she preferred to just accept the fact and go ahead and fucking grieve. But when she found out that her first love….the woman with the cornrows that surprisingly became her world was dead it was hard to even stomach, she couldn’t help but deny the fact that Tricia was gone and never coming back and do anything to change the situation. 

“How?” Mercy said her voice cracking. Her mother had took the spot next to the bed and began running her hand down her back. She wondered if it was the drugs. She knew she was using again, more before Mercy was released. She didn’t know where Tricia got the drugs but knew there was nothing she could do. God dammit if she overdosed.

“I don’t think you need to know that Mercy,” Boo responded. She was trying to protect her. But Mercy didn’t need protecting. She needed knowledge.

“Boo...just fucking tell me,” Mercy said. 

Another long pause. Boo was taking deep breaths collecting her thoughts, trying to respond to the question without upsetting Mercy, knowing how fucking insistent she was. She would pry the answer out of the other woman one way or another even if he was on the other line. 

“She killed herself,” Boo said sternly.

Mercy let out a sob and buried her face in her hand. The word no repeated over and over again like a horrible mantra. Tricia killed herself, when the last time Mercy spoke to her on the phone Tricia was exclaiming how she would become clean for her. How they would find a beautiful apartment they would share together and the life they would live. Of course Tricia was upset she was stuck in a fucking Prison, but she was optimistic she was going to get the fuck out of there some day.

Tricia killing herself didn’t make any sense to her. Unless, Mercy couldn’t see it. She was so wrapped up in her new life of freedom which despite the setbacks, her nosy parents, the parole officers and the fucking job she now had, she was finally fucking happy. She wanted to believe Tricia was happy for her too. God why didn’t Mercy see she was miserable! Maybe she could have told her how wonderful their life was going to be on the other side. Maybe she should have answered her calls. Hell she could have packed for Litchfield to go see her.

But no, instead her girlfriend was dead and Mercy was too fucking Selfish to see it. She tried speaking but nothing came out….only long wet sobs. Sounds eerily similar to those her grandmother had made when her grandfather died all those years ago. She was right losing the love of her life.

“It isn’t your fault Mercy,” Boo said after a few long painful minutes of sobbing, “you may think her leaving is some sort of Catalyst for Tricia’s death it wasn’t…..the poor girl had demons for a long time. I mean there are two types of extremes when it comes to facing a shitty situation. There are people who are like me who walk around and act like nothing is fucking Bothering you and act like a shit to cope….and then there are people like Tricia who couldn’t take it anymore and resorted to measures to escape...drugs….suicide. Sometimes people cannot be saved sweetheart, but think of it this way….she is no longer in pain.”

Mercy sniffed. Her hand slipping to grab her mothers hand. She squeezed it tight being one of the two lifelines keeping her afloat. Surprisingly the other, was not the possible idea that Tricia was no longer suffering, was the old obnoxious ex Prison Wife on the other end of the phone telling her it was okay.

“You know you’re not as much of an obnoxious asshole as I thought Boo,” Mercy said smiling slightly through her tears.

Boo laughed on the other line. 

“Hey you were once my girl Mercy,” She said, “I care about you, you know….I wish I could talk to you more but that crazy chick that talks to herself in the bathroom is beginning for phone….I’ll call you when I can….you going to be okay.”

“I will be,” Mercy said with a sniffle, “...and Boo….thanks for breaking the news to me. I don’t think anyone could have done it better.”

“Your welcome….be well Mercy.”

The line went dead and the phone slipped from her hand and onto the bed below her. Mercy let out a sob and rested her head into her mother lap. Her Body shook as she let out all the pain, the anger and injustice at the situation. Her world was falling apart piece by piece.

But there was one thing was keeping her together. One thing sealing the glue and keeping the contents inside, it was the mere fact that even with Tricia gone there was someone out there even behind the confines of Litchfield that still cared about her deeply enough to make sure she held it together.


End file.
